In Loving Memory
by HollywoodHearts
Summary: major fluff! harry and ginny fic


In Loving Memory

"Hello Baby!" Harry said with his face pressed against Ginny's bare, bloated stomach. Now on their second child, Harry had become quite accustom to Ginny's motherly glow and expanding waistline. This time however, he was not the only member of the Weasley family having to deal with aching backs and midnight cravings. Ron, his best friend, was now catering to Hermione's every 8-months-pregnant whim. With both their wives pregnant, it left very little time for them to discuss the latest quittich match or anything other than what brand of chips to get at the store or which fast food restaurant would be for dinner.

"Harry, Ginny, time for dinner!" they heard from downstairs. Harry and Ginny, as well as Ron and Hermione had come for one last dinner at the Burrow before the girls had to go on bed rest.

"Harry, you are going to have to let go. We need to be down there or Mum will bloody murder us for missing the last dinner with her before the baby comes."

The only response she got was a loud groan that made her stomach vibrate and shivers go up her spine.

"Oi! Ginny, come get James before Hermione goes mental over the crying." Ginny heard Ron's muffled voice from the room next door. Lately Hermione as been asking to spend more and more time with James. "It's to get used to having a baby around." She would say, but every time she did James would erupt in tears and Hermione would complain of a headache and then go take a 12 hour nap.

Suddenly, Harry leapt to his feet almost knocking Ginny over in the process, and ran out of the room. She quickly pulled down her shirt over her enormous belly and headed for the door after her husband. As Ginny walked onto the room where Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood, she noticed Harry holding a very teary, very distraught James, and a not so good looking Hermione.

"She's got another headache!" said Ron trying not to yell, not wanting to further upset James or his wife, but he was forced to yell to make himself heard over the crying.

"Would you please make him stop?" yelled Hermione with her fingers in her ears.

"First of all Hermione, you're the one who wanted him in here. Second of all, if you cant get used to the sound of James crying, then I don't know how you bloody will when you have your little bundle of joy!" the last part was purely for Ginny's pleasure in seeing Hermione's face.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IF YOU ALL ARENT DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS THEN I AM NOT COMING TO SEE ANY OF YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!" with those word the they all ran don the stairs and quickly took their seats at the table.

When Mrs. Weasley mad that comment, it had sounded like a threat at first, mostly because she had used a charm to make her voice louder. But then Ginny remembered what the visit she had gotten from her mom the last time she was it St. Mungo's. There was constant nagging about the food and clothes and not being able to have the baby in the room all the time. It was a nightmare!

Then Ginny glanced around the table to see the members of her family ho were still living in the area. George sat next to his newly found wife, Angelina. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat next to each other both looking around the table. Then she saw Percy, and his new wife, Penelope. Bill and Fleur were in France visiting her parents with their daughter. Charlie was back in Romania, tending to Norberta, who was actually about to lay her 15th set of eggs in 6 years.

"You know I'd snogg you senseless if your family wasn't watching!" Harry whispered in her ear.

She whispered back, "You probably wouldn't be able to reach around this big stomach of mine."

"Speaking of that waistline of yours," Ron started, "have you two decided what your baby's name is going to be. You already know its going to be a boy. 'Mione and I already have our name picked. We did it ages ago. Our girl's name will be Rose."

"Actually, we haven't talked about it that much. I hope you realize that by the time our kids are in Hogwarts," Ginny was addressing her mother now. "That here will already be a great number of Weasleys there. Fleur and Bill's girl will be in her seventh, as will Teddy. James will be in his second, though I'm very glad that there will always be one teacher that will have our kid's backs, Neville."

"Well at least Snape is gone, I mean he hated it when us Weasleys were there the first time around, God only knows what he would have done to all our kids!" Ron stated but he bowed his head when he saw a dozen eyes glaring at him. It was true that Professor Snape never liked any one in the Weasley family or Potter, but he was really only looking out for Harry all of those years.

"Wait, Ginny you still haven't decided a name for this one. You had James's name out the second you found out you were pregnant!" Mrs. Weasley was staring at her daughter with shock in her eyes.

"Well Mum, that was easy, I mean we always decided when we had kids to name them after Harry's parents, but now that we are going to have two boys, it changes things." Ginny was returning the same look as her mother.

Just then Harry looked up from his dinner and firmly stated "Albus Severus." Everyone at the table dropped there silverware with a bang and looked at Harry with surprise. No one had ever called Snape by his first name, much less group it with Dumbledore's.

'No, I mean that should be his name!" Harry declared with worry in his voice from all of the staring.

"Bloody Hell Harry! It's not like were writing a dedication in a book about Hogwarts. Besides, why use Snape's name?" Ginny once again saw her mother glaring at her for language.

Harry had just realized that he had never told anyone but Ron about that night in the woods and the doe, or of Snape's memories in the pensive, so he told the rest of the family about all he knew and why he wanted to use his professor's name. he had sacrificed his life trying to save Harry's.

"Albus Severus. I like it!" Ginny said as she leaned against Harry's shoulder. All of the family proceeded to toast to the naming or the baby and the bed rest of both women.


End file.
